Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XII
300px|right Idąc w dalszym ciągu pierwszym tarasem czyśćca, poeci obserwują wyrzeźbione na marmurowej drodze przykłady ukaranej pychy. U progu schodów na drugi taras Anioł ściera z czoła Dantego pierwsze "P", znak pychy, i poeci wchodzą na drugi taras. 1 Jako pod jarzmem woły chodzą w parze, :Tak póki Mistrz mój pozwalał łaskawy, :Jam szedł przy owej obciążonej marze. 4 Lecz gdy zawołał: „Rzuć go i bądź żwawy; :Tu każdy musi i żaglem, i wiosłem, :O ile umie, popędzać swej nawy!" 7 Czoło do iścia gotowy podniosłem, :Jeno że teraz pokorniej szy w duchu, :Do mej postawy myślą nie dorosłem. 10 Ruszyłem, zawsze skory do posłuchu; :A kto by spojrzał na nas w onej porze, :Lekkość by naszą zgadł po samym ruchu. 13 On rzekł: „W dół spojrzyj, byś obaczył łoże :Stóp swoich i ślad na ścieżce wyryty; :To-ć do ulżenia drogi dopomoże". 16 Jak wykwitają z grobowcowej płyty :Rzeźbione rysy pod przechodnia nogą, :Pouczające, kto w mogile skryty: 19 Stąd często oczy łez wstrzymać nie mogą, :Gdy czułą duszę wspomnienie opęta, :Które litośnych jeno jest ostrogą — 22 Takie u stóp mych kwitły ornamenta, :Jeno cudniejsze, dzieło wszechuczonej :Dłoni, gdzie taras tworzy góra ścięta. 25 Widziałem tego, co był przeznaczony :Nad wszystkie niebios twory jaśnieć chwałą, :Jak padał z nieba, piorunem rażony. 28 Obok niebieską przewiercone strzałą :Ciężyło, góry zaległszy posadę, :Briareusowe śmiercią skrzepłe ciało. 31 Widzę Tymbreja, Marsa i Palladę, :Jak zbrojni, z ojcem swoim stojąc w parze, :Mierzą oczyma pobitą gromadę. 34 U stóp swej wieży Nemrod się ukaże: :Wzrok pomieszany zwraca ku drużynie, :Co z nim grzeszyła pychą w Sennaarze. 37 I twój, bolesna Niobe, przez boginię :Skarana w dzieciach, co je boga ciosy :Pobiły, obraz widzę na drożynie. 40 I Saula, jak padł na Gelbojskie wrzosy, :Przebity mieczem własnym boleściwie, :Co nie zaznały więcej dżdżu ni rosy. 43 Tobie, szalona Arachno, się dziwię:300px|right :Jak to w pająka twa postać się łamie, :W źle uprzędzionym zasnuta przędziwie. 46 Już twój nie straszy widok, Roboamie, :Kiedy na wozie swym grodzkimi wroty :Uciekasz, nim cię mściwe sięgnie ramię. 49 Ukazywały surowe roboty, :Jak to Almeon czerwonymi soki :Matce wypłacał nieszczęsne błyskoty; 52 Ukazywały, jak lecą otroki :Sennacheryba i, wewnątrz świątnice :Zabiwszy, ojca porzucają zwłoki. 55 Ukazywały nędzę i krwawicę, :Jaką Cyrusa darzyła Tamiri, :Mówiąc: „Krwi pragniesz, niechże cię nasycę". 58 Ukazywały, jak pierzchły Assyry :Po śmierci wodza swego, Holoferna, :A trupów zaległ stos na ziemi szczyrej. 61 W prochu przede mną leżała mizerna :Troja; o Ilion, w jak smutnej pokucie :Wyraziła cię ta sztuka misterna! 64 Któryż artysta w pędzlu albo dłucie :Tak oddał kształty i ruchy, że niemi :Podziw się wrażał w patrzącego czucie? 67 Żyw zdał się żywym, a martwi martwemi; :Nie widział lepiej, kto by widział jawę, :Niż ja, tam idąc z oczyma ku ziemi. 70 Puszcie się, stroszcie wyniosłą postawę, :Synowie Ewy! Nie schylajcie czoła, :Żeby obaczyć swe ścieżki nieprawe!... 73 Jużeśmy dalej obeszli dokoła :"Góry i torem słońca więcej znacznie, :Niż zaprzątnięty duch ocenić zdoła, 76 Gdy on, co naprzód wciąż pozierał bacznie, :Powiada do mnie: „Nie pochylaj lica; :W zadumę wpadać teraz nieopatrznie. 79 Spójrz, oto Anioł Boży cię zaszczyca :Swym nawiedzeniem; spójrz, oto ze straży :Dnia ustępuje szósta służebnica. 82 Szacunek okaż i w geście, i w twarzy, :By wiódł nas chętnie ku szczęsnym gromadom; :Dzień drugi, jak ten, więcej się nie zdarzy". 85 Już tak przywykłem mego Mistrza radom :Popędzającym krok mój opieszały, :Że go słuchałem, celów jego świadom. 88 Anioł szedł ku nam w szacie śnieżnobiałej, :Dorodny kształtem i twarzą, na której, :Zda się, jutrzenki rannej blaski drżały: 91 Rozłożył ręce, potem powiał pióry: :„Tu schody — wołał, ukazując w ścianie :Rysę — tą drogą wstąpcie w głąb góry". 94 Nie wszystkich takie zachęca wezwanie. :O człecze, na lot stworzony wysoki, :Przecz cię z nóg ścina lekkie wiatru wianie? 97 Wtem do pękniętej powiódł nas opoki; :Podmuchem skrzydeł wionął mi u czoła, :Po czym pozwolił wstępować bez zwłoki. 100 Jako na wzgórzu, siedzibie kościoła, :Wzwyż grodu, mądre gdzie siedzą ministry, :Nad mostem, co się Rubakontem woła, 103 Po prawej stronie stok się gładzi bystry :Szeregiem schodów kutych w onym czesie, :Gdy pewne były szalki i registry — 106 Tak się łagodzi stromość, co w ociesie :Wtórego kręgu prawie w pion się kłoni, :Choć w ciasnej szyi skał tyka, kto pnie się. 109 Ledwo że w górę wyruszymy po niej: :„Błogosławiony jest duchem ubogi". — :Głos jakiś dźwiękiem nadludzkim zadzwoni. 112 O, ileż milszy wstęp na rajskie progi! :Tu się wstępuje z pieśnią, jak na gody, :Gdy tam do piekieł śród jęków i trwogi. 115 Tak my na święte wspinali się schody, :A jam się sobie zdał tak lekki, że mię :Chód nie utrudzał jak w nizinach przódy. 118 „Jakie to — pytam — ze mnie spadło brzemię, :Że znów me członki sobą lekko władną :I że bez trudu prawie depcę ziemię?" 121 On rzekł: „Gdy reszta »P«, które już bladną, :Lecz zawsze świecą w swej hańbiącej cesze, :Jako to pierwsze, do reszty przepadną, 124 Takie pragnienie w twych stopach się skrzesze, :Że już nie tylko trudu nie uznają, :Lecz dążyć będą do szczytu w uciesze". 127 Więc szedłem, jak ci, co w głowie dźwigają :Myśl jakąś, a przyjść nie umieją do niej, :Jeno coś z cudzych znaków przeczuwają. 130 Aż do pomocy zawezwawszy dłoni, :Znajdą, w co trafić nie umieli zgoła :I czego wzrok im domyślać się broni. 133 Palec prawicy ściągnąłem do czoła: :Sześć tylko liter wymacałem z cechy :Wyrytej dłonią Klucznika Anioła... 136 Wódz, poglądając, twarz stroił w uśmiechy. Czyściec 12